Aranel
by Tamuril2
Summary: There are a select few who truly know Erestor. Aranel is one of them. Meet her and see how she first met Erestor and became one of the closest friends to him in this story. Dry humor. Not a Mary-Sue or slash!


Hi again! So, I recently got a PM and had an inspiration to re-write some of this and add more detail in. I hope you all enjoy it. Please drop me a line or two (it really helps me feed/inspire my muses, which in turn helps me write). Also, I don't know how long it'll be until I get a new story on here. I have a few ideas (it's going to be about Erestor's past), but nothing concrete. I give thanks to my beta, Legolas Thranduilion, for having the patience to beta something this long (and on summer break...saint!). I'm also proud of the fact that its absolutely angst free. *crowd faints from shock* I know! I was shocked myself. I mean who knew I had it in me? As I just said it's gonna be a bit different than what I've previously posted on here. It's still about dear Erestor, but I thought that after the whole bleak and kinda depressing story (Darkness Within) that I would give you a lighter side to Erestor. He's still anti-social and all, but now we get to see a secret side to him. Ok, enoguh of that!

**Disclaimer: ***sighs deeply* I don't own LOTR, or it's characters, of Middle-earth, or anything that is recognizable as Tolkien's.

Aranel is mine though. If you want to borrow her please PM me, I'm not selfish, as long as she's returned in reasonabley good health, you can borrow her. lol. Enjoy the story!

_Italics_ - thoughts or Aranel speaking (because she deserves a say).

**Oh, I almost forgot. I give the inspiration for this redone (and in my opinion better) version of Aranel to Liz17. Thanks for the advice Liz17! You all should really check out her story, Estvarya, it's a really, really great read!**

* * *

><p>"Erestor!" the deep-toned voice of Glorfindel, Captain of the Guard, cut through the silent halls of elven haven, Imladris. The lone ellon at the other end of hall, to which his cry was addressed, paused momentarily, his arms filled to the brim with manuscripts and reports. Encouraged, Glorfindel increased his speed until he was mere feet away from the Seneschal.<p>

"I have need of your help, mellon nin."

"Have you?" the other replied calmly, still unsure as to whether or not he should stay or not. He had a council meeting to lead today, one which, if he hurried, he would just be on time for. Yet he was friends, if abet newly, with this ellon and it felt wrong to leave him when he obviously had sought him out.

Glorfindel resisted the urge to shuffle his feet as he bore the Seneschal's thoughtful glare.

"Will you help me? It will only take a moment of your time."

Finally, Erestor reached the decision that he would in fact stay to listen to his new friend's plea and nodded his assent; he had a few minutes to spare. "Alright, but be quick, I have a meeting to attend."

"Of course, mellon nin, I understand completely. I know you are a busy, though I believe you should rest more. It's not as if the papers and lists are going to walk themselves away. I wouldn't dream of wasting your time any more than I have to, and I know how you hate when people do that."

Erestor simply dipped his head in acknowledgment after this winded explanation, though he was sorely tempted to point out the fact that Glorfindel was hinging on doing just such an act.

"Why just yesterday I remember you chasing Lord–"

"Glorfindel," Erestor interrupted with clenched teeth. Erestor had recently given up the practice of ritually calling the older ellon '_hir nin_'. It had only led to many a heated debate on the importance of proper manners, on his part, and the importance of being informal, on Glorfindel's part.

"Yes, Erestor?"

"What help do you need?"

"Ah, that! It's of the utmost importance and seeing as you know so much, I reasoned that you –"

"Glorfindel!"

"Yes?"

"Stop babbling."

"I'm not babbling!"

Erestor narrowed his eyes and glared at the taller Noldo. "State your business now, or I will be leaving."

"Alright, alright," Glorfindel huffed and then added under his breath, "Someone's grouchy".

Erestor decided for the ellon's sake, and his health, to ignore the quip.

"I need you to help me with a prank."

Silence answered his statement and as it stretched out, Glorfindel began to worry. Erestor was quiet as a rule, but when he did not answer right away it usually meant one of two things. Either he was thinking of a solution to the afore mentioned problem, or he was extremely irritated. Unfortunately, in Glorfindel's past experience with Erestor it was usually the latter that applied. Though he was several ages older than the small Teleri, the reborn warrior could not help but feel like an elfling at times when he was around Erestor. Glorfindel had been on the receiving end of Erestor's famous lectures many a time, though, if he was honest with himself, it was his own fault for goading Erestor.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel prodded nervously when he could no longer take the silence.

"You are bored."

"Pardon?"

"You are bored," Erestor sighed as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he wasn't holding valuable treaty papers and such, he might have hit the ellon for being so childish. It was a tempting thought all the same.

"I am not bored!"

"Yes, you are."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's raining and, as such, you cannot go outside and train."

"Your point?" Glorfindel replied, crossing his arms. He winced inwardly at the childish way he sounded. How old was he?

"Therefore, you are bored and looking for an escape route."

"Fine, I'm bored. Will you help me now?"

"I have a meeting to attend," Erestor said and turned away. Immediately a hand reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly, arresting his retreat. Dark images flashed before him and he almost couldn't resist the instinct to drop his papers and lash out and protect himself.

"Glorfindel, get off," he grated, his entire body and muscles tense.

"I…I'm sorry, mellon nin," Glorfindel stammered as he quickly withdrew his hand off Erestor's shoulder as if it was a hot poker, "I wasn't thinking. I would not…I would never…"

Glorfindel fell silent as he berated himself for the slip. He knew better than to forcibly restrain Erestor. He had wondered why Erestor was so aloof for many a century and had been there when Morsilme, Erestor's vile father, had shown him the reason. Guilt wriggled its way into his heart.

"It is alright, mellon nin. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

Erestor nodded his head in assent. Glorfindel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Well, then I'll be leaving, you have a meeting to attend and I've kept you long enough," Glorfindel faltered and turned away quickly.

"Wait," came a quiet voice. Glorfindel glanced back, worry flashing across his eyes for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I have yet to give you a suggestion for this prank of yours."

"Oh…that's alright. I do not want to bother you."

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes, Erestor?"

"Stop brooding."

"Brood…? I am not brooding! If I was brooding, you'd know of it! Brooding, of all the childish things, I'm over several ages old."

Erestor dipped his head and gave a hidden smirk. There was the Glorfindel he knew and appreciated.

"One question first," Erestor inserted, breaking the tirade of Glorfindel's 'not brooding' with a raised finger. Glorfindel paused mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you asked the twins for help? They are much more adept in this than I."

Glorfindel's face suddenly took on a sheepish hue and Erestor had a sudden inspiration for whom the prank was for.

"I'm pranking the twins," Glorfindel admitted.

"But they haven't done –"

"Don't you finish that!" Glorfindel interrupted, "Oh yes, they have done something! They put berry almond juice in my porridge, which as you know, I'm highly allergic to. I had hives for four days as a result! I will not let this go unpunished."

"But that was last week!"

"Then they will not suspect this, will they? Which will make my victory all the more sweet."

"You do realize you are acting like an elfling, do you not?"

"I am not acting like an elfling. I am merely reassuring that our younger generation knows that their actions have consequences."

"Alright, alright," Erestor shushed, "Just keep your voice down."

"You will help me then?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Well?" Glorfindel prompted impatiently.

Erestor couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to this. "Itching powder."

"Did that last time."

"So it was you…"

"That's beside the point, Erestor," Glorfindel waving the discovery away, "Come, I thought you'd be better than this."

"Have a trap that when they trigger it throws paint on them?"

"I've already done that."

Erestor sighed. He was going to be terribly late at this rate; in fact he was already late. It was high time he left the captain to his inane antics. He readjusted the folders and papers in his arms.

"I must leave. I am already late for the meeting."

"But you haven't helped me figure a good prank out!"

"Glorfindel," Erestor growled, "I have to go."

"But…"

"Pink hair dye!"

"Pardon?"

"Dye their hair pink."

Glorfindel blinked and then slowly an evil grin spread across his face. "That is a brilliant idea, mellon nin! I do not know why I didn't think of that."

"Wonderful. I am leaving now," and with that statement, Erestor snapped back around and marched determinedly towards the counsel room.

As he hurried along, Erestor berated himself. He was late for the meeting! The Seneschal of Imladris was late for his own meeting! Erestor was never late, **ever**! He even lectured those who were late on the importance of being on time, yet here he was rushing down the halls, late. It was all Glorfindel's fault – though he had agreed to help. If Erestor was not the proper elf that he was, said warrior would be heading towards the healing ward instead of the practice ring right now for bothering him with something so immature. Erestor could not believe he had been stopped on his way to the council to help collaborate in a prank of all things! Thank the Valar no one had been around to see them or he would never hear the end of it. Erestor hurried down the hallway and brushed through the door, fully expecting the council to be underway. He pulled up short when he saw that it was in fact not even started.

The council table was oblong with thirteen seats around it, six on each side for each member with one at the head for Lord Elrond. Normally they held the meetings outside, but the weather was so dreary this morning that it would be nigh impossible, not to mention, impractical. Elrond was currently seated looking very amusedly at the elves gathered around.

"Why has the council not started?" Erestor finally asked, one eyebrow raised, when his surprise at the nonexistent council had abated. At his voice all heads turned towards him. Nothing was said for a few moments.

"You're late," one ellon, Tithaefarason, had the audacity to say. Erestor resisted the urge to huff at the obvious statement, but instead glared at the blond elf until the ellon practically squirmed where he stood. Erestor could be a truly imposing person when he wanted to be, dressed in either black or extremely dark clothing with raven colored hair and eyes. Yes, the elves clustered in the room agreed silently with each other, Erestor had a powerful and commanding aura if nothing else. Erestor did not move from his position at the doorway as the elves continued to stare at him.

"And yet it seems I have missed nothing."

"Well yes…but…" the ellon stuttered and then fell silent as he failed to come back with a retort. Erestor's lips curved slightly at the edges.

"Is there a reason you've not started yet?"

A loud yowl answered his terse question and Erestor's eyebrow went even higher. Tithaefarason swiped at something just out of Erestor's line of sight and then hissed as he quickly drew his hand back, hugging it to his chest. An answering hiss was heard from a chair.

"What is going on?" Erestor finally asked.

"Well…" one ellon started, but then fell short and glanced helplessly at his fellow counselors.

"You see…"

"That is to say…"

Elrond chuckled softly at their flustered attempts of explanation. Erestor turned his head slightly to the elven lord, his feet still firmly planted at the doorway.

"Hir nin?"

"It seems a young visitor has chosen to harass us."

Now both Erestor's eyebrows went up, even as his eyes narrowed. They must be young indeed if he could not see them from his vantage point. "Indeed. And why has he not been removed?"

"Actually it's a she and she is rather persistent."

"Nothing has been done, hir nin?"

"She adamantly refuses to listen to anyone, including myself. We were just about to call the guard."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"I see."

Erestor made his way over to the table and set his paperwork down on the table in front of his seat. Then he slowly made his way towards the offending seat opposite and cautiously glanced down. What he found nearly caused him to stumble back in surprise. There, sitting as if she owned the wooden chair, was a medium sized, muted calico cat. She was pacing the cushion in obvious agitation. At Erestor's footsteps she stopped and lifted her head, staring up at him with bright yellow eyes, as if daring him to defy her. Both parties stared at each other for a while before Erestor looked up again.

"This is the cause of the delay?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes," one of councilors replied.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, councilor, why is she the cause of the delay? She's in **one** seat, not all of them. Could you not have just moved the chair and gotten another?"

"She's in **my **seat!" Tithaefarason retorted heatedly.

"Oh?" Erestor queried and glanced at the ellon.

"Yes, and that's not all! First she was in Erumollien's seat, then Meldariondwë's. She would not allow anyone with a seat near Hir Elrond close to their chair. And just now she scratched my hand!"

"Indeed," Erestor replied evenly, a smirk fighting its way to his lips. It was not every day that one got to see a group of age old ellons terrorized, and by a cat no less. He must take notes for future reference when dealing with the council, Erestor mused silently.

"We should get the guard!"

"That will not be necessary," Erestor stated firmly. He swallowed his pride and hunched down. At this the cat, who had been in the process of cleaning one of her paws, froze. Her ears straight, every muscle tense as she watched him intently. Slowly, so as not to scare her, Erestor presented her with the back of his hand, showing her she was in control and he meant no harm. The cat stretched her neck forward and took a few tentative sniffs of his hand before going back to licking her paw. Reaching forward Erestor scratched behind her ears and then rubbed under her chin. The calico feline let out a contented purr. Still scratching her, Erestor picked her up. He gave a small, hidden smile to the cat as she protested the movement with a meow and gently placed her on the ground.

"Tithaefarason needs this seat," he explained calmly to the cat. The cat gazed up at him, stretched her back, huffed, and then walked away, every inch of her speaking confidence. Erestor then sat down as if nothing had happened. The ellons watching could only stare in wonderment.

"Shall we begin?" he asked coolly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred, his face expressionless. There were a few moments of jumbled movement as the councilors hurried to their customary places. Erestor turned expectantly towards Elrond, who wore a mischievous smile on his face. Council meetings were never this exciting and Elrond reveled in the rare moments when they were. The rest of the meeting went according to plans and each ellon left contented, if not a little baffled, by the brief mayhem the mysterious cat had caused in the beginning and the way Erestor had dealt with it. Little did anyone know that this would not be the last they saw this cat, nor that she would become a permanent resident in Imladris.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

The next time that Erestor had the pleasure of meeting up with the mysterious cat was late one night, nearly four days after the council incident. He was peacefully asleep in his bed after a long day's work, a surprising act in and of itself. Most elves would swear that the Seneschal lived, breathed, and slept in his library.

Suddenly, he awoke to the sensation that a weight, or something of the sort, had just shifted on his chest. It was not heavy enough that he could not breathe, but it was slightly annoying. As his mind was still temporarily muddled by sleep, Erestor made no move, and instead tried to assess the situation. After a minute, he realized that it was in fact not a rock that lay on his chest, but a living, breathing being. If he had not been so tired he would have realized that from the way it moved before. He could feel the rise and fall of their breaths. It had to be an animal by its size, and Erestor had a sneaking suspicion who his nighttime visitor was. That necessary fact established, Erestor rose slightly and rest on his elbows, glancing down at his bare chest. As he suspected, the muted calico cat from earlier that week lay comfortably on the center of his chest, curled into a ball yet again. _What is with this cat and her attraction towards me?_ At his movements the cat lifted her head and gazed up at his unblinkingly, but otherwise made no move. Erestor sighed and shook his head.

"Why do I get the feeling you've adopted me?"

The feline merely yawned and gave him a lazy eye as she settled more comfortably on his stomach. He chuckled softly and scratched her ears. She purred, closing her eyes contentedly. Erestor let a small smile grace his usually impassive face. It could not hurt to be himself in front of the feline. She at least would not judge him.

"If you're going to stay, you must at least have a name."

One of her ears twitched towards him as if getting ready to listen to his suggestions. Erestor chuckled at the irony of the situation. Here he was in the middle of the night, a nomadic cat on his chest, and all he could think of doing was coming up with a name for her. Erestor gave a slight shrug to himself. There were worse things he could be doing. He glanced down at her, names flowing through his mind, his brow pinched together in thought.

"How about Aintithenniel?"

The suggestion was met with a huff and a pointed glare. Alright then, Aintithenniel was definitely not her first choice. She got up and circled around so that she was facing Erestor directly, and then plopped down again inches from his face.

"Alright, no. How about…Falathiel?"

This was met by another sniff of distain and a pinch from her claws in his bare torso. As if she were indicating that she would by no means accept such a coarse name.

"That hurts," he complained softly with a wince.

She gave what could almost be described as a snort and licked her other paw, all the while gazing at him expectantly. It was not her problem if he could not think properly.

"Alright," Erestor sighed, stroking her in attempts to appease, and the claw loosened, "Let's see… Vanya?"

At this she yawned and gave an irritated swat at Erestor's face. This time the message was clear: _As if I need to be reminded of that which I already know! Do better! _

Erestor chuckled in halfhearted dismay. He was running out of ideas and precious sleep as well. He paused for a few minutes, his frown deepening as he tried to think of all the names that he had ever heard of. He lay back down and rested his head on the pillows, one of his arms underneath, the other playing with the covers. The calico decided during this time that she was bored with simply lying there and stalked up to him, peering intently into his face. She grumbled subtly.

'_You do realize that this isn't the hardest task on Middle-Earth?_'' Her eyes seemed to say.

Erestor smiled. Her actions had given him the perfect name for the refined, yet feisty feline. He gazed up into her face.

"How about Aranel?" he queried. The cat turned her head from side to side as if rolling it about in her mind, tasting how it sounded to her.

"Does it meet with your approval, your highness?" Erestor asked, sarcasm clearly imbedded in his tone. The cat, now newly christened Aranel, walked primly down to his stomach. She circled a few times and the lay down on his torso, her self-proclaimed throne for the night. Erestor could only shake his head in wonderment at the oddity of it all before he too got into a more comfortable position. Letting his eyes glaze slightly Erestor let a smirk grace his visage.

"You do realize that this means you will have to take a bath, Aranel?" he announced smugly not looking at his feline friend. His only answer was a few more pinches from her claws on his stomach and a halfhearted growl. He chuckled and then let his eyes fully glaze over in elven sleep, letting the gentle rhythm of Aranel's breathing lull him. Maybe he mused as he drifted off it would not be so bad having her around. She did seem to keep the councilors in order.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hir Erestor, you cannot be serious!" a sharp voice cut into the suggestion. Erestor resisted the urge to growl as he wearily put the paper down and glanced up at the irate ellon that sat but a few seats down. Twelve other pairs of eyes also followed his towards the ellon.

Today's council was outside, as the weather had proved accommodating this time. The outside counsel chamber led from the inside one and was open, surrounded by various trees and bushes of all sorts, both of which served a dual purposes; one, to give a calming aura, and two, to give privacy to those meeting. The chairs were elevated by a two foot high, round stone and situated so that Erestor's seat and Elrond's were separated slightly from the other eleven.

_Why must Tithaefarason continually bombard and contradict him at every turn, especially when he went out of his way to avoid said confrontations?_ Erestor mused exasperatedly as he watched the ellon before him. He had just begun a friendship with Glorfindel and, at Lady Celebrian's insistence, was trying to become more lenient with others. Though, with this particular elf, compromise was definitely out of the question. For some reason, not entirely unknown, Tithaefarason had a particular dislike for him. Erestor knew exact reason why, as did many of the other ellons assembled here. Tithaefarason had wanted, and still did, the seat Erestor currently occupied, Seneschal of Imladris. But, in Elrond's eyes, and many others, Tithaefarason did not have the sufficient patience, or creativeness, to properly fulfill the duties required of a seneschal. He was too brash and rushed into things without truly thinking them through.

"Hir nin?" Erestor inquired as evenly as possible. Tithaefarason bristled at the calm tone. It grated on him that one so young had surpassed him in ranking. Childish as it may seem, he wanted Erestor to fail and if it took him a millennia to make Erestor do so, then so be it. Tithaefarason had been the ellon Elrond was thinking of making his Seneschal, before Erestor had come into the equation. And while it was true Erestor had made many good choices as seneschal that did not deter Tithaefarason from constantly disagreeing and arguing with every decision Erestor made. One day Erestor would slip and then Elrond would see who was the better ellon for the job.

"What do you mean by this?"

"I mean to propose an alliance between Mirkwood and Imladris."

"You cannot be serious!" Another ellon interjected, supporting Tithaefarason.

"I am," Erestor replied sternly as he folded his hands and said nothing more. Elrond leaned back and waited to listen to all parties before he gave his final decision. In all truthfulness, this newest proposition of Erestor's came as a surprise to him and he was curious as to his reasoning. Tithaefarason sat back as well and watch the other ellons play out his work for him.

"It's preposterous!"

"It's out of the question!"

"Not to mention, demeaning!"

"Demeaning?" Erestor prompted.

"Yes!"

"Why on Arda would we want to open trade negotiations with Mirkwood?"

"Why not?"

Tithaefarason took this as his cue to return to the debate. "Firstly, they are a crude people that live in caves. Secondly, they talk to trees. They're also not of Noldo decent. They are unclean and do not deserve our consideration! We should not have to stoop to their level after we have done so much to advance and enrich ourselves. It would be as if we were taking a step backward!"

Most of the ellons murmured their agreement, though some had the grace to look embarrassed at the insults just thrown. Erestor narrowed his eyes in distain, his ire rising at the open bigotry. He took a deep breath through his nose before he answered so as not to show his anger, although it was justified.

"You must be truly narrow-minded if that is what you think of our brothers in Mirkwood. Be thankful they are not here to listen to your insults, else you might be on your way to the healing wing."

Tithaefarason could only splutter in reply. Erestor continued sternly, his voice never rising above normal, though his tone was as cold as ice. He did not to have time, nor did he condone these immature prejudices.

"Now, I will address your complaints. First of all, the elves of Mirkwood are not crude. They have a beautiful culture, one that is ages old if not more. They are forced to live in, what you call, a cave because Sauron has pressed them so far back that they have no other choice but to live there. They have made this _cave_ more an underground castle than cavern. It is said to glitter with a thousand gems that resemble the night sky."

"Secondly, whether they talk to trees or not does not have a bearing on this meeting. Eru has deemed them deserving of a rare gift, a gift, mind you, that has saved them on more than one occasion in battles against the enemy. And lastly, being of Noldo decent matters not. Mind you, if it were not for Mirkwood the enemy would have long ago breached our lands. It is because of these, as you call them, 'crude' people that we enjoy what peace we have."

"Even so," Tithaefarason persisted, never one to give up, especially where Erestor was concerned, "Why would we wish to trade with them? They have nothing that we need."

"They are the best archers in all of Middle-Earth. Opening trade with them would not only help us learn the art from them, but also give us a chance to give aide to those who have given it to us. We have opened Imladris to countless other races as a haven, why not open it to one of our own? I believe it is the right course of action."

"Yes, but…but…" Tithaefarason faltered and then fell silent as no reasonable retort came to mind. He glanced about for support, but found to his dismay that most of the elves that had been backing him in the beginning were now leaning towards Erestor's side. His annoyance only festered more as the group sat in contemplated thought. The thing that infuriated Tithaefarason the most wasn't that he'd lost the debate, though that stung, no, it was that Erestor had been the one to come forward with the idea and not he. They _**would**_ profit from this trade. Tithaefarason's eyes traveled to Elrond and narrowed as he realized that the trade agreement would go through despite what he had said.

Elrond cleared his throat and sat up. All eyes focused on him as he stood, hands folded in front of him.

"I have heard both sides of this, weighed them, and have reached a decision," Elrond announced, his grey eyes looking at each ellon. "We will go forward with this trade agreement. I see great potential in it. I also think it is high time we offered our assistance to our fellow elves. Does anyone have anything else to say before we end this meeting?"

No one said a word, not even Tithaefarason.

"Good, than the counsel is ended. Erestor, please see to the necessary arrangements for this."

"Of course, hir nin."

~/~/~/~/~/~/

Erestor strode into his bedroom and firmly shut the wooden door, hearing it click close with satisfaction. That click meant that the day was finally over and that he was now safely away from any and all hassles, complaints, lists, and all things that meant he was Seneschal of Imladris. He leaned his head against the hard wood and, closing his eyes, let out a soft sigh of relief. Today's counsel and the resulting arrangements that'd had to be made for the trade with Mirkwood, not to mention all the other things that had come up after the meeting, had taken their toll on him. He had, of course, known there would be bigotry and arguments, especially from Tithaefarason, but that did not mean it wasn't demanding of him. While others had the freedom to be vocally angry or annoying, Erestor had to retain a calm, collected demeanor. He had to be the voice of reason when others had a disagreement. He had to make sure that everything was running smoothly and that they had all the necessary supplies. He had to be perfect. To say Erestor was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained was an understatement.

A warm body of fur rubbed itself against his leg. Erestor opened his eyes and looked down at Aranel. She glanced back up at him and purred. A tired smile began to work its way onto Erestor's face. He bent down and scratched her head. She purred all the louder and rubbed her head against his ink stained hand. He then straightened and walked over to his oak closet.

Opening it Erestor let out another sigh, this one a little bit louder than the first. He slid his shoes off and put them next to the small writing table, glaring at them a tad. Erestor didn't like to wear shoes all that much, they felt too constraining, he much preferred socks. Shaking his head, Erestor slipped his dark purple robe off and hung it neatly inside the closet beside his black one. He gazed down at the stiff work attire that the robe hide and changed into his soft leather leggings and loose white shirt, leaving the shirt's tie undone. He cracked his neck and stretched his back a few times before letting lose a full smile. He was finally able to be himself.

That being done, he walked over to a shelf and grabbed a saucer and bottle of milk. Aranel, who had been watching his transformation from the formal seneschal of Imladris to her casual Erestor, now eyed the milk intently. Erestor placed the saucer down and poured the milk into it. Aranel quickly came over and started to lap up the milk. Erestor chuckled and placed the bottle back on the shelf, grabbing two glasses and some vintage wine along the way.

Erestor then crossed over the room and sat down in one of the comfortable seats by the fire. He poured the wine into the glasses, setting one down on the table in-between the chairs, and waited. He waited for half an hour, but soon a knock was heard from the door. Aranel paused from her cleaning to glance up, her milk long since finished.

"Enter," Erestor said. The door swung open and Glorfindel entered softly, closing the door behind him. Erestor waved at the open seat across from him and Glorfindel crossed over and sat down in the offered chair. He picked up the glass on wine and smiled at the ellon across from him. Erestor eyed him for several moments, relishing in the fact that he could be in this relaxed a state.

"You're late," he finally said, but there was no bite to his tone, only a slight tease that had never before been there.

The other's eyebrow rose. "You noticed?"

"Of course, mellon nin."

"I apologize. I was busy putting the training supplies away."

Erestor nodded and sipped his wine. Glorfindel took that as his cue to partake in his as well. His eyebrow rose after the first sip and he glanced over at Erestor.

"Last age's vintage, Erestor?"

"A good year."

Glorfindel laughed and grinned at his friend. He loved that Erestor trusted him enough to let him see this unguarded and casual side of his. Aranel, having satisfactorily finished cleaning herself, stalked over and rubbed herself against the older ellon's leg. Glorfindel bent down and scratched behind her ear. She purred and then turned towards Erestor.

"How's Aranel doing these days?"

"Aranel," Erestor replied as the feline walked over to him, jumped onto his lap, and curled herself into a ball, "is fine."

"Aranel. You named her quite well. I've been hearing she's been keeping some of the other ellons inline."

"Yes."

"Did you know she antagonized Tithaefarason again?"

"No, I did not."

"Well, she did. He had it coming to him though. I heard he was yelling at the twins again, so Aranel scratched him."

Erestor glanced down at Aranel and gave a slight smirk.

"You know that was quite rude what you did there, Aranel," Erestor chastised half-heartedly as he stroked her back. Aranel tossed her head indifferently. She knew him better than most and knew he did not mean a word of what he had just said. She waited expectantly for his true feelings to become known.

"Well done," he whispered in her ear, his eyes holding a rare twinkle in them. Aranel gazed at him for moment and then gave his cheek an affectionate rub with her nose before hopping off his lap and strutting to the large window sill nearby. With a graceful leap she landed on the sill and curled into a ball. Erestor shook his head in amusement as he watched her antics and straightened his back.

"I suppose this means you will want a reward for supper?"

_What do you think? _Her eyes seemed to ask him as she lay her head on her paw.

"Salmon it is then," Erestor chuckled.

_Good._ Aranel eyes seemed to reply as she closed her eyes contentedly, satisfied that her friend was safe for now. Erestor shook his head again and sipped his wine, savoring the flavor.

"Did you know, there've been some suspicious clumps of fur on your robes lately?"

The only answer was a half-hearted glare from both Aranel and Erestor. Glorfindel chuckled and poured himself more wine.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish Translations:<strong>

Aintithenniel – Little angel

Aranel - Princess

Ellon – Male elf

Erumollien – Servant of God

Falathiel – Huntress

Hir – Lord

Hir nin – My lord

Meldariondwë – Son of David

Tithaefarason – Little hawk

Vanya – Beautiful


End file.
